Lucky
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Betapa beruntungnya Akashi memiliki Kuroko yang berada di sisinya.


**Lucky**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya ^^**

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hm?" tanya Kuroko saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Bukannya menjawab, seseorang yang diketahui Akashi semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kuroko dan menghirup aroma yang terkuar dari rambut kekasihnya. Aroma yang menyejukkan hati dan pikiannya yang tengah dirundung gelisah.

"Kau ada masalah, Akashi?" Kuroko membiarkan Akashi memeluknya seperti ini.

Dengan lembut, Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Akashi. Berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang.

Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar oleh Kuroko. Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali antara Akashi dan Kuroko. Hanya detak jarum jam yang berbicara. Terdengar keras dari biasanya.

Bukannya tidak mau berbicara. Kuroko mencoba untuk Akashi yang berbicara padanya. Karena Kuroko tahu sekali sifat Akashi. Kuroko tidak mungkin berhasil membuatnya berbicara kalau bukan Akashi yang memulai duluan.

"Kuroko." Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Akashi membuka mulutnya. Menyebutkan nama Kuroko dengan nada lirih.

"Hm."

Sesaat suasana kembali hening.

"Kau hangat." Kata Akashi setelah diam begitu lama hingga Kuroko mengira Akashi tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa sama sekali. "Aku membutuhkanmu. Sangat membutuhkanmu."

"Akashi?" Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Akashi. Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan lebih banyak kekhawatiran dari biasanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Akashi menarik napas. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kuruko memyentuh dagu akashi dan menghadapkan wajah Akashi yang sempat memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroko. "Kau tidak keliharan baik-baik saja."

Akashi segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Kuroko mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Akashi. Kuroko mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan dengan mengenggam tangan Akashi.

"Jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa berhubungan dengan klub basketmu?" Perlahan Kuroko menanyakan penyebab Akashi seperti ini.

Kuroko mengetahui bahwa sikap Akashi seperti itu kalau pria itu sedang dilanda masalah. Dan sepertinya, Akashi memiliki banyak permasalahan di dalam pikirannya.

"Bukan. Bukan tentang klub basket ataupun yang lain." Akashi memberi jawaban yang membuat Kuroko melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Lalu apa?"

Lagi-lagi, Akashi menarik napas lagi. Terdengar ringkik.

"Kita. Hubungan kita."

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. Akashi dapat mellihat kerutan pria bersurai biru itu dengan jelas. "Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku merasa kalau aku terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang aku kerjakan hingga terkadang aku sering melupakanmu." Ditatapnya Kuroko dengan tatapan sendu Akashi. "Aku terlalu sering meninggalkanmu."

Kuroko tersenyum tenang. "Dan aku tidak merasa kau meninggalkanku karena rasa cintamu yang besar padaku telah menempatkanku bahwa kau selalu menemaniku di mana aku berada. Jangan—" ada jeda dalam ucapan Kuroko. "—jangan pernah kau berpikir bahwa kau meninggalkanku. Karena kenyataannya kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Bagiku orang yang meninggalkan seseorang itu, tidak akan pernah kembali pada orang yang telah ditinggalkannya. Dan kenyataannya kau selalu kembali padaku." Kuroko tidak ingin Akashi berpikiran macam-macam. Mengingat, akhir-akhir ini memang Akashi jarang bersama dengannya.

"Lalu dengan makan malam yang sudah aku janjikan malam ini ? Aku telah melalaikannya. Aku melupakan makan malam penting ini." lesu Akashi mengucapkannya.

"Makan malam adalah hal yang biasa dan sering kita lakukan. Kita bisa makan malam kapanpun kita mau. Jangan kau terlalu pikirkan." Kuroko membawa Akashi dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Akashi bersandar pada dadanya dan membiarkan Kuroko membelai surai merah Akashi. "Bagiku, kepulanganmu adalah hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Karena menyakinkanku bahwa kau selalu kembali padaku. Tidak lupa, aku selalu mendoakanmu agar kau kembali dalam keadaan seperti kau pergi."

Tangan Akashi mengenggam tangan Kuroko. "Aku beruntung memilikimu. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau kau tidak berada di sisiku."

Kuroko masih membelai surai merah Akashi. "Kita sama-sama beruntung. Tetapi aku yang paling beruntung memilikimu. Karena kau bersedia mencintaiku apa adanya. Bersedia menerima seorang yang berbeda jauh denganmu. Tidak ada yang beruntung daripada itu. Dicintai tanpa syarat sedikitpun."

Akashi melepaskan gengaman tangannya dan menyentuh bibir Kuroko dengan telunjuknya. Akashi tidak menyukai jika Kuroko membahas masalah ini. Masalah status sosial di antara mereka.

"Makanya kau jangan berkata seperti itu." Kuroko mengigit pelan jari telunjuk Akashi. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa seperti di antartika.

Akashi kini tertawa. "Maaf, aku terlalu melankolis malam ini."

"Tidak seperti biasanya." Balas Kuroko seraya tertawa pelan.

Kini Akashi sudah bersandar kembali ke sandaran ranjang. "Karena aku merasa bersalah padamu. Meninggalkanmu sendirian dan melupakan makan malam yang aku janjikan padamu."

"Dengar Akashi. Aku tahu kau bersalah tetapi karena aku memiliki hati yang baik hati maka aku tidak mempersalahkannya. Sebaliknya aku berharap kau selalu menjaga makananmu di saat kau tidak bersamaku. Betapa aku mengertinya dirimu ketika kau sudah terlarut dalam pekerjaanmu." Kuroko memuji dirinya sendiri agar suasana tidak menjadi lebih melankolis seperti yang dirasakan Akashi saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar mempunyai hati yang murni." Akashi membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Kuroko. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama menjadi manusia melankolis."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu seperti itu." Kuroko memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau benar juga." Kemudian Akashi terkekeh.

Kuroko bangkit dari tempat tidurnya membuat Akashi memperhatikan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Kuroko.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Akashi penasaran.

Kuroko tersenyum penuh arti. "Ayo kita makan malam. Aku bisa menghangatkan makanan dari restoran yang aku bawakan untukmu."

Sedetik kemudian muka Akashi menjadi lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Masih terdengar sayup-sayup suara Kuroko yang menyuruhnya menata meja makan dan menyiapakan lilin untuk makan malam yang terbilang bukan disebut makan malam tetapi makan tengah malam.

Akashi tersenyum. Dia bersyukur menjadi pria yang mendapatkan seseorang seperti Kuroko yang selalu mengerti keadaannya dan tidak pernah menuntut apapun padanya. Akashi menjadi pria yang paling beruntung karena Kuroko sangat mencintainya. Begitu pula dengan Akashi yang mencintai Kuroko.

**THE END**


End file.
